(Discontinued)Imperator, The Immortal Weapon
by Comrade IS-2
Summary: What would you do if you came back to life with immortality? Save lives, be a hero? Rex wants nothing more than to have fun. So he decides to be a huntsman, just to kick some ass.
1. Invincible

**Alright, attempt two. I have a better idea of where I want the story to go. I'll try to keep the edge in this story to a minimum. Have fun!**

A child, no older than ten, walked around the village he lived in. The day was almost perfect. The sun shone through the cloudless sky. Birds sung their songs of happiness and innocence. The child was smiling and taking in the sights. People said hi as they walked by, but when his back was turned they would look over there shoulder with pity. His life is truly undesirable. His parents aren't good people. His father was the town drunk, and an abusive one at that. Every night he would be drunk, every night the child would recive a new scar. Not always a physical scar, but always one that hurt. The child's mother was no better. She did not hurt the child, partly because she was never home. When she was home she looked like she was far away. When she wasn't home she was surely partying away the night. The child only had one thing in his life, his brother

His brother was the only thing he loved. He loved his younger brother so much that he always shielded him from his fathers wrath. He taught his younger brother everything he knew. He gave any food he could spare to his brother. He learned to enjoy life for his brother. He realized that without his brother he would've ran away long ago. He wanted his little brother to have a good life.

The screams erupted first, then the gunfire. They came from the gate. Something was here. The child did what came to his mind first, run. As fast as his legs could carry him, he ran towards a little spot. He hid here when his dad was on a warpath. He taught his brother about this place too. A little dark hole under a house, three rows away from their own home. He reached the spot and almost dived into it. His brother wasn't there, but the gunfire was. Right outside he heard thundering boots and rifles. The cries were drowned out by someone shouting orders. The most prominent was, "Kill them all!"

After it went quiet the child emerged from his hole. The building he was under was on fire, like everything else. What wasn't on fire was smoldering in a pile. There were bodies laying about, but not enough to account for the whole village. He walked the lanes between the houses. It was almost sunset. The birds had been replaced by crows. They cawed and cawed and cawed. The sky was still clear, and there was no wind. The lack of wind meant that he got to smell everything. The blood and bodies reeked, the burnt ones were even worse. He didn't care about the head spinning aroma though, he had to find his brother. As he walked towards his house he looked around at the destruction. Everything was on fire here, the heat was almost to much. The child noticed the lack of bodies around him. He hoped that this meant people escaped. He quickly learned that they didn't.

Right in front of his house was a mound of bodies, many mounds of bodies. His house was on fire, the bodies were on fire. The only thing not touched by the flame was a teddy bear, his brothers teddy bear. It was trampled from the frantic escape. It was missing an arm and torn in several places, but it still looked like a teddy. The child took it into his arms and countinued his march through the town. He didn't see his brother with the dead, that meant he was either in another place, or inside one of the burning mounds. He didn't think about that though, his brother would survive, he taught him how to. He saw a body laying in the street. Fearing the worse he ran towards the body. Quickly flipping it onto its back he was met with a wave of relief. The body did not belong to his brother. With renewed energy he countinued on the path. His brother was alive, he could feel it.

He found his brother laying in a pool of blood. The street was stained red around him. He was on his back, looking up at the setting sun. The child was shocked. He walked towards his brother, no tears fell yet. He fell to his knees in the blood, ruining his clothes. The bear he griped in his hand now laying a few feet away, in the shade of the burnt out building. Why was his brother here? He told him where to hide, he even hid there with him. Why had he died here? But then it hit him, he screwed up. Sometimes he told his brother that the hole was in another place. He usually corrected himself afterwards, but not quick enough it seemed. The wrong destination stuck in his little brothers head. He was responsible for his brothers death. The tears he had been holding in suddenly surged past the flood gate that had constricted them. With them came cries of desperation and sadness. This was the first time his life was touched by war.

Suddenly, the scene changed in a world wind of black liquid. Now the child that was knee deep in blood and mourning was nowhere. In his place was a man, no older than 35, sitting in a trench. In the distance was the constant drum of artillery, alongside the sporadic pop of rifle fire. The man in the trench paid it no mind however, he had heard it every day for a few years now. He was to engrossed in what he was doing. He was making food for his friend and him. He had a little fire pit for cooking, he had a piece of shrapnel he attached to a broken weapon as his cooking dish, and he had his MREs and ingredients "liberated" from the locals. A few potato's, carrots, butter, water from his tin, and some A1 sauce from the quartermaster. This was one of his only comforts in life. Food in the trenches was horrible, but he hadn't had good food in an eternity. He couldn't tell bad from good anymore. Just then his friend walked into the section of the trench he was in. They embraced, greeted each other with insults, and dished up some food. While they ate their rudimentary meal they talked. They discussed their new service rifle and chain of command. Afterwards they sung. The song was horribly out of tune, but it was a song nonetheless. After a few patriotic verses, other sections of the trench joined. Eventually the whole trench line was singing. It was comforting to the soldiers, a comfort they would need in the coming days.

The next day was a meat grinder. The men had reached the enemies trench and were storming it with the ferocity of a giant lion. The enemy COs, in their infinite wisdom, ordered artillery strikes on their own trenches. Their strikes killed both sides without discrimination. The 35 year old soldier dived into the trenches to avoid death from above. In his desperation, he didn't stand back up. He opted to crawl through the trench. He eventually came to a section that had received a direct strike. Gore was plastered onto the scorched wood of the makeshift trench. There was a large divot in the middle of the trench, likely from where the shell struck it. Many guns piled at the bottom, guns that had belonged the the dead that were lining the trench. One dead stood out though, he was wearing his own uniform. The man decided that he should grab his comrades dog tags and leave the grave. Upon closer inspection he realized something, the body belonged to his friend. The same one he shared food with last night was in front of him, dead. He had lost his lower half, his left arm was also burnt. His helmet fell over his eyes, hiding his dead eyes look of betrayal. You should died in this trench, I have a family. That's what the dead man thought. The man shook the thoughts out of his head, grabbed the tags, then crawled away. The tears falling from his eyes accompanied by nothing but the sounds of war around him. He had already cried all his sadness away years ago.

Once again the black liquid came and washed away the scene, replacing it with another. This time the man was replaced with a slightly older man, 40 years old. He and four others were defending a door at the end of a long tunnel. They were trapped by the enemy. With no escape the men fought against their doom without a care for their safety. The five defenders were all that was left of the original 30. Eventually that five dwindled to one. The last defender was the man who had lost everything to a war that never ended. He was about to lose the last thing he had, his life. His order to defend that damn door seemed less and less important with every trigger pull. When he burnt through his last mag he decided something, he would die knowing what he had defended, what his comrades had defended. In an attempt to buy time he chucked a grenade at the enemy. Once it went off it caused a cave in of that particular part of the tunnel. Taking this time to fall back, he went through the large door behind him, bolted it shut, and piled up a desk behind it.

Inside the room, there wasn't much light. The only two instantly noticeable things in the room were a large dark pool in the back and a dead man in a folding chair. A dead man? Upon closer inspection the man was revealed to be his commanding officer. That where he got off to, coward. He clutched two things in his hands, a bloody pistol and a detonator. The lone solider walked to the dead man and retrieved the detonator. What did this activate, he wondered. He looked around the room until his eyes fell on a a small panel attached to the back wall, next to the pool. Walking over he noted that the pool started to churn and sputter with every step closer. The black liquid almost steaming. When he reached the panel a small smile found its way to his face. In the officers haste to kill himself, he forgot to activate the explosives rigged around the room. He had tried to destroy this room in his final moment, why? As the thought went through his head, the door started to get pounded on. The lone soldier was now aware that the enemy was physically on his doorstep. The officer had a reason to destroy this room, he must've. He would carry out the destruction, whatever this room housed could not fall to the enemy. Walking in front of the black pool, he spread his arms out and waited. The door was breached, but they were to late. The lone solider activated the explosives and fell into the pool. He was smiling all the way down. Many share memories like this, all different in their own way. Some have a better childhood, others have a better adult life. We all share this pain though, and now you also share it. You will help us live again! You are one of us!

The first thing the soldier felt from the liquid was cold, but that was quickly replaced by numbness. Then a voice rang out in a commanding way, "_Rex Thomas, you are one of us." _Rex wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He had no voice. The voice seemed to feel his growing unease, and said in a lighter tone, "_I mean you no harm young one, please follow me." _The voice seemed to come from everywhere in the darkness. Rex felt a strong pull towards the left. He took that as a hint for which way to go. Moving in the dark liquid was closer to walking then swimming, at least that's what Rex thought. He couldn't feel himself move when he wanted to. The only indication of movement was the sound of liquid rushing past his ears. Another indication was the voices. As he got closer to where he thought his destination was, he heard many voices. They were all different, and they all had something to say. _"A new face!"_

_"He is like us."_

_"In your moment of weakness, you've become a God! How does it feel?"_

_"Do you like rasins?"_

The last voice was particularly energetic, and strange compared to every other one. There were too many voices to pick out, millions wanted to talk at the same time. When he got to the place he wanted to go all the voices stopped talking. In front of him was a almost glass like barrier. It obscured what was on the other side, but he could finally see light. He could feel his legs and arms again. Once he noticed this a single voice spoke, "_We're going to live again!" _The voices, who had been silent till that point, started to laugh. One started, then another, then one more, until it sounded like an avalanche. There was so much noise he started to loose his hearing. Not wasting any time, Rex rushed the window. His efforts proved ineffective though, as the window retreated. He wasn't done though, he just ran faster and slowly gained on the door. When he was an arms distance away he reached through and grabbed onto a ledge. Using this he yanked his whole body through the opening and up onto a ledge.

Rex found himself laying in a dimly lit room. He rolled to his left so he could get onto his stomach, but nearly fell down a ledge. He looked around in disbelief, it wasn't a dream. The room was scorched by the explosives, the door was in pieces, and the desk he had used to block it was off in a corner. The only thing that was missing was the liquid that he fell into. The voices took that as their queue. _"Rex, how do you feel?"_

Owwwww, headache."

"_Normal then."_

"Abouuuuuut."

_"Your not going to question the voices in your head?" _

Laterrrrr." Rex stood and leaned against the wall. He had a splitting headache and unanswered questions. But the voices knew about the latter of the two.

_"So you have questions."_

_"It's only natural."_

_"We will answer them." _Rex slowly made his way to the only exit, the tunnel. The tunnel wasn't caved in, fully, at least. He started the arduous accent while listening to the millions of voices talk in turns.

"_We are the oldest being on this planet."_

_"We are you now."_

_"You are the oldest being on the planet."_

_"Alright, everyone needs to give more than a sentence. The poor boy has a headache."_

_"So? He is a God now, he can't die."_

"Wait wait, I'm a God?"

_"Correction, we are a God!"_

_"Alright, I'm taking the mic. Kid, I'm gonna go over this once. You listening?"_

"Am listening."

_"Alright, we call ourselves the council. We are here to guide you in your new life. You are our new 'face', or host. You are also the holder of an ancient evil, all of us. You were tasked with defending us so the enemy couldn't have us. Both sides feared that the other would use us as a bio weapon, so each side sought to destroy us. When you tried to destroy the room, you unknowingly gave yourself as a face to us. We destroyed your body, and we are now emulating you body structure, even what you were wearing when you died." _Rex looked down at himself, and was surprised. His clothes were the same, even down to the last bloodstain.

"And what about me being a 'God'? Is that true?"

_"Well, your the closest thing this world has to a God."_

"Are we immortal?"

_"All God's are."_

"Sweet."

After a few minutes of trying to memorize the names of The Council(and failing miserably), Rex reached the end of the tunnel. He saw vines covering the entrance to the tunnel, but he just walked through them out into the sunlight. When he finally reached the open air, the voices told him one more thing. _"By the way, Rex, it's been 40 years since you died."_

"Huh. That so. I think I'm gonna take a walk to Vale then.

**Alright, I did it. I hope everyone liked this. There will be darker and lighter chapters in this story, so it won't cut anyone with edge... hopefully. Thanks for reading. Next chapter soon, don't die in the meantime!**


	2. Contact

_"What are we doing?"_

"Walking."

_"Why?"_

"Dunno, bored." Rex was taking a stroll through vale. It was currently night. The moon was covered by clouds, making the black shadows impenetrable. He turned off the Main Street and into an alley.

_"Well can't we do something to alleviate that boredom?"_

"That something is what I am currently looking for." When he got to the end of the alley, he saw a group of people. Rex quickly hid in the darkness and watched them. About seven Fanus were walking away from him. They were heading towards a building with armed guards outside. The White Fang. This was a recruitment rally. The fanus who were angry at humans came here to fight for a cause they believed righteous. They were turned into terrorist though, and terrorist aren't righteous. Rex finally believed he found a way to alleviate the boredom he felt. "We can change how we look right?"

_"You only need to think about how you want to look. Why?"_

"I think I'm gonna pay a visit to the pound."

_"What do you mean Re...oh, I see. Your very clever."_

"I don't need the sarcasm." Rex shifted his body from human to fanus. He became a teenage wolf fanus with black hair, brown eyes, a plain green shirt, and blue jeans. After admiring his work, he noticed that something was missing. After a few seconds he realized what he needed to complete the costume. He flicked his right hand and created the appearance of dirt on it, as well as some rips in his jeans. His shirt went from looking new to looking like he dragged it through the dirt. He completed the look by giving his face cuts. He smiled, this would be interesting if he could pull it off. Putting on a sad face he walked into the clearing. He moved towards the entrance to the rally in an awkward way, giving of the appearance that he was nervous. The guard noticed this and called him over, once he stood infront if the guard he realized that she was also a wolf fanus. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay brother, your safe here." She finished by giving him a mask. He gave her a small nod and proceeded through the door into a large room with 70ish people in it. They all stood below a stage, obviously waiting for the actual white fang to come out and speak to them about the injustice they had faced. Rex filed into the middle of the crowd, he would wait for everyone to arrive before he did anything.

_"Are we going to kill them?"_

_"Please say we are!"_

_"We haven't killed in years!"_

_"Please face, let us have this!"_

You can all wait awhile longer.

_"Will we do it quietly?"_

_"Will it be loud?"_

_"Will it hurt?"_

_"Will it be painless?"_

"You'll see." Rex looked up, some grunt was onstage. It sounded like he just started to talk. Standing next to him was a cat fanus. She had a assortment of white and black clothes on her. There was also ribbon around her wrists seemingly for no reason. She had a she was holding a cleaver like blade connected to the top of a pistol. Rex couldn't help but think that the weapon was strange situated like it was, but he couldn't really judge, he had no weapon.

"Now or never." Small tendrils of darkness came out of Rex's legs. The were so thin they weren't noticeable in the dimly lit room. They silently moved around him and positioned themselves infront of peoples hearts. Rex looked around, taking note of the 20 armed terrorists positioned around the room. He smiled, this would certainly be interesting. He sent his tendrils through the people around him, destroying their hearts. He wasn't done however, in a split second he moved the tendrils inside of them and started destroying their brains. He was hoping that doing so would silence their cry's, keeping him undetected. It did keep his victims silent, but people don't just start having their liquid brains pour out their ears. One man saw the corpse's head draning and tried to ask if he needed to go to a hospital, but when he noticed the corpse was a corpse, he screamed. Everyone's attention was drawn to him. He fell down and pointed at the dead man. The lights suddenly flicked on, illuminating the circle of corpse standing around Rex. Their ears had pink liquid draining out of them, and blood was tricking from their mouths. Their eyes were red from blood seeping into them. Rex, noticing that the lights were a little too bright, shot more tendrils out of his shoulders. They destroyed the lights, which then crashed down and killed a few fanus. He knew that the fanus could see through the now dark room, so he created a dark cloud that wafted off his body. Tendrils shot out and blocked the doors, cutting off escape for the White Fang. Rex suddenly started to grow, his skin disappearing and being replaced by a dark liquid that seemed to flow across his body. His legs and arms grew, each reaching six feet. His hands grew into serrated claws, each individual claw was a foot long and made of the same liquid. The liquid on the claws did not flow, giving it the appearance of a solid. His torso did not change size, it only became the black liquid. His head remained mostly unchanged, enough so that the mask still fit. The only noticeable change was his mouth. Where his teeth used to be was now a white grin made of entirely canines. They seemed to glow against the rest of his black body. The last of the gas came off his body, trapping the fanus in a darkness so thick that their night vision could not cut through it. The tendrils holding the dead bodies in place retracted into him, bringing down the bodies with a slap. The White Fang opened fire on where they thought he was. Some shots hit his claws, those bullets shattered on impact with the flat end. The few that hit the sharp part were split clean through. Most of the bullets hit his body and long limbs. Those bullets went right through, causing ripples across the black liquid that replaced his body.

"Hehe, that tickles." His voice was deep and scratchy. It almost sounds like metal being ripped apart. Some stray bullets from the White Fang on the catwalks killed the fanus on the ground floor. Rex set to work killing everything on the ground floor. He sliced everything infront of him, and tendrils took care of everything else. The screams of the dying almost overpowering the gunshots. After the ground floor was sufficiently mutilated, he turned his attention to the guards now wildly firing at everything. The lack of screams must've thrown off their sence of direction. He picked them off the catwalk with a his claws one by one. When he picked them up they would scream, causing the other guards to shoot in that direction. Rex didn't even need to kill them, they took that upon themselves. He just held the screaming grunt out and waited until a bullet found its mark. Eventually there was only one, so he changed his tactic. He grabbed him off of the catwalk and dropped him on the hard concrete below. He couldn't see how far up he was so he couldn't really break his fall. The first drop didn't kill him, so he dropped him multiple times. The last crunch he made when he hit the floor was satisfying to say the least.

Rex looked around at his work. If this didn't make the front page of the news, nothing would. He looked towards the stage, the man who was giving the speech had pussed out like a bitch and killed himself. Funny, he died sitting in a child air, like Rex's commanding officer. Guess all officers are bitches no matter what side they're on. Rex took a sniff. He smelled blood and gunpowder, a scent he was all too familiar with. But there was another scent, something he had never smelled before.

"What that smell?" It was like candy, but better, It was intoxicating.

_"That, my friend, is fear."_

_"We haven't smelt this in forever."_

_"But they're all dead, what giving off that smell."_

_"Something's still alive."_

_"Over by the stage Rex."_

_"Kill it!" _The last voice almost hissed at Rex. He walked over to get a closer look, and sure enough someone was there. The girl that was on the stage earlier, the one with the wierd weapon. She was sitting againts the wall, shivering. He slammed a claw into the ground on either side of her, making her jump. He lowered his face until it was a foot away from hers, she heard his breathing and shrunk away from it. He could hear her whimpering. Rex blew into the air, clearing the cloud around them and giving her a clear view of his masked face. She looked like she wanted to become the wall.

"Well...hello cat. Do you have a name?" She was silent, and unmoving. Rex would've almost thought she was dead, if he couldn't feel her fear. It came off her like waves, everytime he moved she saw and feared for her life. At least she knew the proper way to conduct yourself when looking at your impending doom. "You don't have a name, great, I'll give you one." He put one of his long claws to his chin, mimicking a thinking pose and causing her great fear. Both gave him great amusement. "Well let's see. We met in the pitch black, your weapon is black, part of your clothes are black, and your hair is black. With so much black on you, I'll call you Blake. Heh, see what I did there?"

"M-my n-na-me is blac-Blake, my name is Blake." It looked like that sentence took all the fight left out of her. Too bad Rex had more to say.

"Of course your name is Blake, I just gave you that name. Well Blake, I think I should kill you,". She visibly tensed at his words. "But that wouldn't leave any survivors, and you need survivors to spread stories. So this is how this will work." He took a claw and held it out infront of her face. He could see the sweat rolling down her face, as well as tears. With a swift downward movement he cut the mask she wore in half down the middle. "Your going to leave today, and your going to tell the White Fang that I'll kill them on sight. Got it?"

"Y-ye-yes."

"Good...". Rex took his mask off, revealing his eyes. He made the especially to cause fear in anyone. They were black slits surrounded by a glowing red. "Cause if you don't, I'll kill you on sight." With that he retreated into the dark cloud, taking it with him. He turned back into a more human looking creature and put a cloak on himself. He kept the black liquid running across him, just for fear points. The next time she saw him he was standing in the doorway. He used his tendrils to repair all of the lights. When they turned back on it illuminated what he did. Ten dead bodies in a perfect circle surrounded by piles of gore. He did a simple peace sign and walked out the door. He didn't need to look to see if she puked, he heard it.

**A few hours later**

The mask fell from Rex's hand, right into the trash can below the rooftop. "That was the most metal thing I've ever done."

_"The fear was amazing."_

_"Why did you let the girl live?"_

_"I feel like that's gonna bite us in the ass later." _

_"That's what we call foreshadowing."_

_"And the wall tumbles down."_

"What are you guys even on about?"

_"Nothing! Nothing at all!"_

_"Well, I'm bored now."_

_"So am I!"_

_"What should we do Rex?" _Rex shifted around on the four story _ledge he was sitting on. He took on the thinking man pose, his cloak blowing in the wind behind him. What will he do next? _

_"Well, what do you guys want to do?"_

_"Hmmmm."_

_"We can go destroy the White Fang."_

_"How about we become robbers. I even came up with a gang name, The Overkill gang."_

_"What if we went to Beacon and became hunters?"_

_"Can we go to the rasin factory?"_

"Wait, say that again."

_"The rasin factory?"_

"No, before that."

_"Going to Beacon?"_

"Yes! That's an excellent idea!" Go to Beacon, why hadn't he thought of that? It was a really good fix to his boredom, since the school taught combat. The idea was the greatest thing he had ever had the pleasure of being apart of.

_"You must know that getting in is going to be nigh impossible. The last time you went to school was 70 years ago, and that school was burnt to the ground along with your academic papers. Even if you had your papers, they would be outdated, and confirm the fact that you only went to school until the sixth grade. Not to mention that you never went to a combat school. Your also not a teen."_

_"Yeah, and we have no weapons. I've never heard of a hunter using only a semblance." _

"Actually, we can fix one of those problems right now, maybe both. Can we also make weapons?"

_"Yes, as long as you can find darkness thick enough."_

"Then this will be easy." Rex started to focus on changing his body. The black humanoid shape that was draped in the cloak changed. Boots appeared on its feet, then the legs grew camo cargo pants. The torso created a dark blue T-shirt with an insignia over where his heart would be. Two knives crossed in a t shape. Below the knives were two words, Ordo Invicta, the name of his ill fated unit. The hands produced red and black fingerless gloves. Once Rex was done with his clothes, he turned his attention to his skin and facial features. His skin became a slightly tanned white. His eyes turned an almost glowing blue. Short, brown, straight hair formed. He gingerly combed it to the right. He turned right and looked into a window at a face he hadn't seen in years. He looked at his teenage self. Something was missing though, something important.

It finally occurred to him what wasn't right. He left out tiny details. He grinned, adding a little more shouldn't be too hard. He formed camo knee pads over his pants. He added a level four ballistic vest over his shirt, but under his cloak. Speaking of cloak, Rex gave it some tears near the bottom, just to look cool. Turning his attention to his face once more, he added a faded scar over his left eye. He remembered getting that, a mortar landed in front of him. He caught a piece of shrapnel in the the gut, arm, an got a scar on his eye. He smiled at his work. "I'm awesome."

_"No, we're awesome."_

"Well, better get some weapons."

_"Wait, we can help." _His cloak suddenly felt a small bit heavier. Looking back he noticed the impenetrable darkness now under his shroud. _"Now you can reach into the darkness and make anything you want." Rex decided to see if it was true, he reached his hands into the black and thought about having two greatswords. They would be five feet four inches each and the top would retract into the bottom in the middle, lowering the size of the weapon and making it easier to store. Surely enough, he felt two hilts fall into his open palms. He pulled them out, scratching the roof with the tips of the blades. The cross guards had the same insignia that was on his shirt, even the words were there. He flicked a button and the top half of the blades retracted into the bottom._

_"Cool."_

_"Badass."_

_"Could be better."_

_"We need range."_

_"Yeah you fucking fool, how are we gonna hit the far away fools?"_

"You guys want a ranged option, well how about two!" He put the swords back, then thought about having something else. He quickly yanked out two 500 SW magnums. Their frames were black, while the grips were red.

_"BADASS!"_

_"AMAZING!"_

_"Damn."_

_"That's pretty good."_

"Ehh, I think we can do better." He put the revolvers back and reached back once again. He thought about having something to punch through any armor he might encounter, and any stubborn infantry too. Something touched his hand, and he pulled. He yanked out a PTRS-41. An anti-tank rifle that was slightly modified. The barrel retracted down into the gun to shave of length while it was stowed. The charging handle was now on both sides, meaning it could be reloaded without reaching over or under the gun if he was holding it right handed. Every operation could now be preformed from both sides, which made the gun ambidextrous. Only thing on the gun that remained unchanged was the caliber, partly because you can't really raise 14.5x114mm

_"We don't even have to fight anymore, just whip this baby out and we're immediately in charge!"_

_"I think I speak for everyone when I say, holy shit."_

"Well that takes care of weapons, now onto the hard part, getting into the school." A few businesses down there was a crash, then shouting. He moved out of pure instinct towards it. When he saw a bar being robbed. The windows were broken, and the door was only halfway on its hinges. "Well, I believe we just found our way in." He pulled out the revolvers, loaded each with speed loaders filled with wind dust, then kicked in the door. He counted six, one ringleader and five thugs. Two ran at him, knuckle dusters ready to hit him. To bad they brought them to a gun fight. He shot each of them, one of them in the head, knocking him out, the other was shot in the stomach sending him through a table. "Ten, nine." Two more rushed him, he let four bullets fly. Knocking them out. "Eight, seven, six, five." The last two stood still. Rex gave them no break though, sending two bullets from his right revolver at the grunt, emptying it. He shot one at the ringleaders knee. The man in charge fell to his knees, clutching one. Rex walked over saying, "Was it really worth robbing a bar at 11:30 pm?" Before he could respond, Rex shot him point blank in the stomach. He looked around at his work, giving a nod he emptied the revolver in his right hand. He moved to do the same with the left, but stopped. He looked at his gun, with one bullet left. He heard crawling behind him. Rex smiled, turned the gun towards the noise, then shot. The noise stopped, and he unloaded the revolver. The empty casings fell to the ground and rolled on the wood.

"Pretty good, for a kid." A voice sounded behind Rex. Looking over his shoulder he spied a man. Black hair, sideways cross necklace, cape, and weapon on his back. He was obviously a hunter, that made getting into Beacon easy. Having a hunter vouch for you made lots of thing easier.

"Did you watch, or did you just get here?"

"I watched."

"Gonna give me a tip for being entertaining?"

"No."

"Fair enough." He sat at the bar, Rex followed.

"Can I get a whiskey?"

"I'll have a coke."

"What's your name kid?"

"Rex Thomas."

"Qrow Branwen." The drinks arrived. The waiter asked us to hurry, since we stayed longer then the bar was open. We both took a drink and waited for the other to talk. I was about to ask if he was a hunter, but he beat me to the punch.

"You a huntsman?"

"Nope."

"Then where did you learn how to shoot like that?"

"Tough childhood. Are you a hunter?"

"Yep?"

"Huh, always wanted to be a hunter. I never got to go to a combat school though." That was a partial lie. Rex always wanted to go to a combat school, he thought it sounded fun. But he always thought the military was better, you didn't have to avoid killing. You could say he liked the military because it was more straightforward.

"Really, well Beacon is always looking for promising huntsman."

"That right, even if they have no transcripts?"

"I guess, if they have another full fledged huntsman to vouch for him." He gave a grin and looked at me, waiting for my decision. Rex's plan was going smoother than he expected. It was almost if the keys to getting into Beacon fell into his lap.

"Well, I might have to try Beacon."

"I'll give Ozpin a call."

**Next morning, 9AM**

The elevator ride was quiet. So quiet that he could've heard Qrow breathing, if he wasn't talking with the voices.

_"This is easy, it's like we did no work and got everything."_

_"This is too easy, what if it's a trap?"_

_"What if they know what we are?"_

It's okay. Don't worry, we're good."

_"How can you know?"_

"Because." The elevator arrived. Qrow stepped out first, followed by Rex. A woman was standing behind a large desk, to the left of a chair. The man sitting in the chair was most likely Ozpin. He had grey hair and a kind of suit, glasses too. The woman was a complete mystery to him. She wore a business skirt, a tattered cape, a white shirt, and glasses.

_"You don't know her? There's like, so much R34 of her."_

_"Yeah, it's everywhere."_

"What's R34?"

_"Nothing, absolutely nothing. Don't worry about it." _Ozpin looked up from his work and smiled.

"Hello Qrow, is this the aspiring Huntsman you wanted me to see?"

"Yep, took down a room of six in ten seconds."

"Oh, is that true young man?" Rex never really talked to someone as important as the headmaster of Beacon. He took up the stance he usually had when he talked to officers in the military. His feet shoulder length apart pointed straight ahead. His hands behind his back. His shoulders straight as well as his back.

"Yes Sir."

"Please, sit, and call me Ozpin."

"Yes Si-Ozpin, that's gonna take awhile to get used to."

"So, what were the Circumstances that led to this?"

"Sir, I heard a crash, so I went to the sound and found a business being robbed. I had weapons, so I decided to try and resolve the situation. I'm sorry, I called you sir again."

"That's ok. So you reacted to protect the innocent, that's what we look for in huntsman. Do you have transcripts?"

"No Sir." Rex flinched when he said sir, but Ozpin either didn't notice or care.

"I can vouch for him Oz. He'll be a Good huntsman."

"Really?" Qrow gave a nod. "Well, I'd like to have a one on one with mister?"

"Thomas, Sir"

"Glynda, could you take Qrow and give him the mission here?" Ozpin held up a scroll. She nodded, took it, and left, Qrow in tow. So her name is Glynda. She must be a teacher. Once they left Ozpin turned towards Rex. "Well, mister Thomas, what's your story?"

"Well, I lived in a village on the east border of Vale. One day a group of soldiers came in and burned it to the ground. They killed everyone I knew, I was only spared by hiding under a burning building." Rex thought back to his brother laying in the street. Ozpin must've seen his faraway look, because he put a hand on his shoulder. Rex continued, "Since then I've drifted around. The reason I can fight so well is because I lived off mercenary work."

"I'm sorry for what you went through."

"Thank you Sir."

"Well, you still need to take entrance exams and prove your a good student. Please come back tomorrow and they will be set up for you. If you pass you will be notified via email, and you'll come back after summer for the first day."

"I am assuming I should be here at the same time?"

"That's correct."

"Alright, thanks for doing this...Ozpin." Rex smiled at Ozpin, and he smiled back. Rex walked to the elevator, got in, and left. His plan was going smoothly.

Ozpin sat back in his chair, his hands folded. This boy is not just a boy. Something was off. The way he stood reminded Ozpin of a soldier standing at attention, not a teen. He talked like he was being debriefed, and he was unusually respectful for a 17 year old. "Who are you, Rex Thomas

**Alright, that's two. I hope you liked it. Criticism is appreciated, so are any ideas. Next chapter soon, don't die in the meantime!**


	3. First friend

**Alright, round 3. In case you didn't know**

"This means Rex is talking to the voices"

_"This means the voices are talking to Rex."_

"This is regular speech."

**Just wanted to make that clear because I didn't mention it before. Now onto the story!**

Summer passed, kinda like how Rex passed the test Ozpin gave him. The door to Beacon was finally open. Rex stood in the back of the transport to Beacon, watching the other students. _"So, which one will die first?"_

"It's dishonorable to kill your allies. And if I killed them I wouldn't be allowed in Beacon anymore."

_"Come on, they're only kids, and you don't know them."_

"They're allies because they're also students at this school. No killing, the White Fang is for that.

_"Whatever MOM."_

"None of that sass young man."

_"We're all like, 100 years older than you."_

_"Wait, we got two people walking over."_

_"More like crawling given their speed." _Rex looked up and sure enough two people were slowly coming over. Well, one looked very uncomfortable while the other was pushing them over. The one in front was a girl, probably 17. She wore a white cloak that obscured her figure, only giving him a view of her face. She had long brown hair falling out of her hood, down her left side. Her eyes were blue, but slightly less glowing than his. Meaning she was normal. The guy wore a short sleeve shirt with some band on it. He had regular blue jeans and some adidas shoes. He too had brown hair, but green eyes instead of blue. The only really noticeable thing about him was the weapon he had. He wore a sling that held a weapon on his back and out of view for Rex. The barrel was in sight though, but that didn't give much of a clue to what it was.

The girl noticed his gaze and froze. The guy who was pushing her looked like he hit a brick wall. She looked terrified, like a deer in headlights. Rex sighed and looked down, this would be interesting. After a few minutes they reached him, much to her despair. Rex looked into her eyes and smiled, trying to encourage her. "He-ll-o." She stuttered through the word with great difficulty. Rex looked up at the guy with a questioning gaze. He held up a single finger in a way that told him to wait. Rex looked back down at the girl, only now did he realize how small she was. She was about 5, 7, making her tiny to his 6,1. He waited for her to continue. "My na-me is Alic-cc-e B-el, will you b-e my first friend at B-eacon?" Rex looked back up at the guy and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"You give her a script or something?" Almost immediately he facepalmed. She lit up like a Christmas tree and ran away at super speed. The guy called out after her, but it was in vain, she was already around the corner.

"You have no idea how much work you just undid."

"I'm confused." The guy leaned up against the wall next to Rex.

"I'm Kane Volt."

"Rex Thomas." They shook hands, testing their strength against each other. "So tell me, why did your friend break the sound barrier?"

"Well, she has bad people skills. I was trying to get her out of her comfort."

"And you were using me as a test subject?"

"Yep, sorry. We saw you get on, so I've been trying to get her over here the whole time. You both wear cloaks, so I thought you could talk about that."

"You wanted us to bond over our mutual love of cloaks?"

"Yep."

"Ok, did you expect her to start talking, or me?"

"I admit, my plan hinged on what you said. You can clearly see how that worked."

"My ears are still ringing."

"Yeah, she's been like this forever, ever since preschool. I'm kinda her only friend. I'm trying to help her though."

"Huh, that's nice

"Well enough about me, what's your story?"

"Yeah, no. I just met you."

"Oh well, I'll let you think about it." The airship touched down. Everyone started to move towards the doors so they could get out into the fresh air. Rex and Kane left their places on the wall and walked towards the exit. Once outside Rex took a breath, and smiled at the school. It was truly a sight, looking more like a castle than a institution of learning.

"Shouldn't you find your friend?"

"Nah, she's probably watching us right now. She'll come out when you leave."

"Tactful."

"You looked strong enough to take it. You gonna start balling?"

"Maybe." Rex saw someone in the crowd, someone familiar. The fanus he let live, Blake. "I'll see you later Kane, I gotta check something out."

"Alright, maybe next time you'll tell me your life story."

"Maybe, I might even put it in a big book for your viewing pleasure."

"Well shit if you do that I'll give you a lollipop and a gold star."

"Oh boy, see ya mate.

"See ya." Rex jogged to catch up with Blake. Upon reaching her he put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. She turned and looked Rex in the eye. There was no fear in them, that would change.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, you didn't say hi to me."

"Excuse me? Do I know you?" He had her full attention. Hopefully she didn't run screaming, that would be bad.

"Yep, don't tell me you don't remember when we first met." She pulled her shoulder away from his hand, rather roughly.

"I don't."

"What a shame, I remember it like yesterday." When he finished his right eye flashed the same color it did when they met, black slits surrounded by red. She froze and stared. Her eyes showing the fear he saw when they first met. "Ah, don't you just feel horrible about being so rude. I would ask you to give me an apology, but I can see it in your eyes. Follow me." Rex walked over to a tree and sat. Blake took some encouragement, but she made her way over. She chose to stand though. Rex has to flash his eye again to get her to sit. "Well, what's a terrorist doing in Beacon? Not terrorizing the students I hope."

"I'm not in the White Fang anymore."

"Oh, what made you leave?"

"I didn't like the direction they were heading, so I debated leaving for awhile. Our run in that night made me realize how much I wanted out." She had a far-away look, like she was remembering what had happened. She looked into his eyes with a neutral expression. "Why are you here?"

""I'm gonna be a student."

"What?"

"I know you're covering your ears, but that shouldn't make you deaf. I'm going here as a student." She looked fearful, kinda like she saw a ghost. She didn't want him here, to bad he was staying. "Well, I got a orientation to go to, so I'll leave you with this. It's much easier to convince people that another student is a terrorist then trying to convince them that one's a God. Have a nice day."

When Rex got to the auditorium the first thing he noticed was two people talking about exploding, one red and one yellow. The second thing he noticed was another person joining the talk, scaring the one in red into the yellow ones arms. The third thing he noticed was that they were the ONLY NOTICEABLE PEOPLE IN A ROOM FULL OF HUNTERS. _"Dude, it's like the rest of them are made of shadows!"_

_"Yeah, rooster teeth couldn't spare money for animating more then like, 12 character models."_

_"But this is a written fanfiction, why are they shadows?"_

_"The author probably got lazy."_

"What are you guys even on about?"

_"Nothing, absolutely nothing."_

_"Hey, wasn't there a wall here, what's with the big pile of dust?"_

_"That's what's left of the wall."_

"I'm so confused."

_"And you will stay that way as long as the author wants you to."_

"WHAT AUTHOR?"

_"Oh shit he's angry. Everyone quickly, into the vault!"_

_"Wait, when did we get a vault?"_

_"I have no idea."_

_"Well, where is it?"_

_"Next to the pool table and strippers!"_

"Wait wait wait, there's strippers in my head?"

_"And blow!"_

_"Whooooooooooo!"_

_"The police are here!" _Rex suddenly heard a hail of gunfire open up inside his head. After a few minutes everything went silent.

"Are you guys okay?"

_"I NEED a MEDIC BAG!"_

"I have a headache." Rex was suddenly brought back to reality by a hand on his shoulder. Looking behind him he found Kane and a timid looking Alice standing behind him. "Sup."

"Are you good? I've been trying to get your attention for about 30 seconds."

"I'm just meditating on the meaning of life."

"Did you figure out anything prolific?" Rex looked down for a second, trying to find something to say that would change Kane's life. After a few seconds he looked back at and smiled.

"Meditating is fucking boring."

"Pssshhh." Kane laughed and clapped Rex on the back. Rex even saw Alice crack a small smile, though she immediately looked down with embarrassment when Rex held eye contact with her.

"So, has the speech started yet?"

"Dude, it ended a few seconds ago. Everyone is leaving." Rex looked around at the now almost empty room. He hadn't even seen anyone on the stage.

"Oh, I wasn't paying attention, what did they say?"

"Really?"

"Hehe."

"We sleep in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow is the entrance exam. That's all."

"Oh, so I didn't miss anything."

"Other than missing a riveting speech from Ozpin, nothing." Rex looked around, where was the ballroom again?

"I'm going to follow you guys."

"You missed the entire orientation and you don't know where the ballroom is, do you also frequently forget how to breathe?"

"Not frequently, just often." Kane shook his head and grinned. Rex looked over at Alice and smiled, she responded by booking it out the door. "Jesus, you have your work cut out for you Kane."

"Tell me about it."

The walk to the ballroom was short. When they entered Alice was standing to the side of the room awkwardly. She already had her sleeping mat on the ground, so Kane and Rex just walked over and set up. Kane to the left of Alice and Rex to the left of Kane. The room was quiet, with only a small murmur circulating about. He spotted the yellow, red, and white girl. Blake was also there, her face buried in a book. Alice took off her cloak, revealing her clothes. She wore a shirt with a video game on it. A shooter, Call Of Duty, he had never heard of it. She had blue jeans on and some sneakers.

"Please don't s-state at me." While looking at her he didn't realize how she stared at him. Her cheeks were bright red. Rex suddenly became very self conscious.

"I apologize." Rex set to work taking off his kit. The cloak came off first, followed by his knee pad and his vest. His boots were next, then his shirt. Rex heard a whistling noise. Like water being boiled in a kettle. Turning left he caught a glimpse of Alice, with steam coming out her ears, diving into her sleeping bag. Looking down at his body he realized that taking off his shirt here was a bad move. Every girl was feasting on his body like animals. A guy in a bunny onesie walked up, hiding him from the predators. A collective groan was heard throughout the room. Sensing that this was his only chance, he threw on pajama bottoms and his shirt. After retreating into the depths of his sleeping bag and throwing his shirt out, he wondered if he really was that impressive. Girls had never really paid any attention to him before.

_"It's not that your that impressive, it's just that no one else is impressive."_

"Weren't you in need of medical attention earlier?"

_"Yes, but I wasn't needed for comic relief then!" _His scroll vibrated. He had received a text from the school that read, "Rex Thomas, you will be in the second group of student taking the exam tomorrow. Please stay in bed no longer than 7:00 and report to the cliff side by 9:00. He got to sleep in until seven? He had never done that before. In the military it was lucky if you could get a few hours of sleep in between firefights. But being able to sleep from ten to seven was amazing.

"Hey Rex! What group are you in?"

"I'm in two."

"Cool, so am I!"

"Alice, What group are you in?"

"Two."

"Whooooo!"

"Whooooo!"

"Whooooo!" Some other students looked at them and motioned for them to be quiet, they complied. After saying there goodnights they drifted off to sleep. Rex going last.

5 soldiers sat in a crater, overlooking a town 200 meters away. The village had AA and was heavily fortified againts a ground attack, so they decided to call in artillery. "Sir, that's danger close."

"I'm aware, but we can't march in now as it is. We can't retreat either, we would be shot."

"Hey Demon!" They turned to a man laying in the hole with a mask covering his face. His uniform caked in dry blood and dirt."What's your input? Danger close or no?"

The Demon thought for a few second, "I say that we get the danger over now so that we can stroll in uncontested." The officer nodded and got on the radio. He ordered a strike on the town and waited. His response came quickly

"Roger Hitman. Five guns with two rounds each on grid 76982. HE away, ten seconds until splashdown."

"Hold onto your teeth." The shells struck the town. The defenders were consumed in flames when a round struck a fuel tank, causing secondary explosions. The town was leveled by the metal rain. The group walked into town without firing a single shot them selves. There were bodies strewn about everywhere. The APC's the defenders had were on fire and in pieces. The smell of burning flesh was punching right through their masks. The formerly mentioned Demon walked at the front. He crouched and put up a fist. They all stopped walking and listened. There was a groaning.

"Demon, go check it out." He walked forward towards the sound. There was a civilian woman clutching a dying solider in her arms. The unfortunate man was missing his lower half, as well a a few fingers. His helmet laid to the side in pieces. He caught a nasty piece of shrapnel in his forehead, but was still hanging on. The woman looked up at Demon with tears in her eyes. She too had sustained damage. Her left leg was gone, separated at the knee. Demon wasn't fazed though, he had his rifle trained on her head. Two shots flew, one for her, one for the soldier. A mercy killing. "Demon! Talk to me!" Demon's faceplate came up, revealing a Young Rex. He had a fresh scar over his left eye. The face it's was dirty, and held a scowl.

"Clear!"

Rex woke with a start. Did he have a nightmare? Was that even possible anymore? He shook his head and looked at his watch. 5:00. Only he was up. He whisked away his sleeping bag in the darkness of the room. He put on his clothes and kit, then walked out of the ballroom. The sun was almost up, so he went on a stroll. Five minutes into his walk he got a text from the school. "Please come to the headmasters office." The walk to office was short, only about ten minutes, but it was needed to clear his head. When he arrived he was greeted by Glynda.

"Are you aware what time it is Mr. Thomas?"

"Time for you to get a watch." After blowing by a suddenly very angry woman, he sat in a chair across from Ozpin's desk. "Hello Headmaster."

"Hello Mr. Thomas, how was your sleep."

"Eh, could've been better."

"Well, I want to go over a few things with you, since you have no parent or guardian your life at Beacon will be slightly different."

"Great." Rex looked down at the desk and saw a picture. It looked familiar. After a few seconds of looking he realized what it was, a picture of him and his unit in the war. He quickly grabbed the picture from the desk and brought it to his face. He remembered taking this picture. It was from the same place in his dream.

"Please be careful with that."

"Where did you get this?"

"An old battlefield was being excavated, one of our hunters found this and sent it to me. Why, do you recognize it?" Ozpin had his eyebrows raised and was looking over Rex with a critical eye. Rex regained his composure and gave a believable answer.

"That's my grandfather in the middle." He pointed at himself in the picture. "He fought in the Sentinel Rusk war. He was Sentinel."

"Oh, do you know what rank he was?"

"Sergeant."

"His call sign, was it Demon?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"On the back of the picture it lists all of the call signs of the people. Those dog tags around your neck, are they also his?"

"Yes, I took them from my father before the our village was attacked.

"Well, thank you for clearing this up, you may leave. Do you want the picture?"

"If it wouldn't inconvenience you, yes."

"It would be no trouble."

"Thank you headmaster."

"Have a nice day Mr. Thomas." Rex left the chair and realized the scolding he was about to receive from Glynda for his previous actions. He turned towards her with a nervous face. He was not met with anger, however. She eyed him up and down suspiciously, like he was suspected of a crime. What crime did he commit though? He realized what he did once he was in the elevator. He had reacted to quickly to the picture, he was too eager to have it. Hadn't he been called up to talk about school? They hadn't mentioned anything about the school. There was only one possible answer, the picture was left out on purpose. Glynda should've been angry with him. But she only looked suspicious, she was in on it too. They knew something, but what was the question. Ozpin just got interesting.

After watching the teamwork between the team with Blake and the other team while fighting the two big Grimm, he realized he wouldn't need to hold back much. What would his semblance be though? He could use his tendrils to fight since they were basically invisible, as well as his bullshit speed and strength since he could pass that off as insane amounts of aura. That's what he'd do! It's hard to see the tendrils given their size, so he could say that he used pressurized air to strike out. That's exactly what he'd do. He looked down the line at the 12 people taking the exam. There was a boy on the end who was whining about something relating to landing strategies, whatever that was. Kane and Alice were there two, closer to him. Everyone else were shadows because the author wasn't getting enough money. _"This is a Fanfiction, why would the author get paid? Wait you can break the forth wall too?"_

"What? When did I say something about walls? I said I didn't notice them because I was preoccupied with thinking about my new team."

_"Sure." _

"Mr. Thomas, are you ready?" Ozpin was addressing him, with a question. What should he say? What would make sense? Only one thing could work!

"Sure?" Ozpin chuckled, then Rex was sent flying over the trees. Getting over his shock of sudden flight just in time to bust through exactly seven trees. "Owwww! I really need to pay attention during speeches." He looked up to see people fly over him with grace. They probably got farther then him because they knew what was going to happen! But that was his fault, so he really couldn't blame anything. After getting out of the small crater he had created, he set out in the direction of the other students. After a few minutes of walking he heard low growling coming from his left. On the other side of the bush was a clearing, and in that clearing was a group of five beowolfs and one ursa. They were cornering something on the edge of the dense tree line. Rex moved to the side and pulled out his swords, ready to destroy the small group.

At incredible speeds he rushed the ursa, severing the head from the body in one strike. Instead of stopping he used his momentum to move to the other side of the group. With a whistle he gained the remaining Grimm's attention. The beowolfs, sensing that he was much more dangerous than there current prey, charged at him. He surged forward and met them halfway. Once more using his momentum he struck at them. Taking off ones legs with his right sword, his left hand swung the other sword behind him, taking off another's head. Completing his spin he cut one in half. He stabbed through one's chest with his sword and then threw the other, spearing the last. He wrenched the sword out of its chest and moved to collect the other one, stomping the head of the legless beowolf on his way. He looked over his shoulder at where the Grimm used to be, curious as to what they were praying on. He did not expect to see Alice looking back at him. They entered a stare off, the clearing completely quiet.

"Please don't run away again."

**A Clifthanger? What's gonna happen next? Will Alice run away, will the voices stop breaking the forth wall? Find out next time on Dragon Bal- Wait... Imperator, The Immortal Weapon. Yeah, that one. As always, reviews and criticism is appreciated. Have a good day, don't die!**


	4. Kill em all

Alice ran away, Rex expected that. What he did not expect was to find her in a tree, half a mile away from where they first met.

"Oh my God, I think I lost Alice!" He shouted the last part up at the tree. She seemed to move a little, but still had no intention of leaving her "hiding spot." That brought him to her hiding spot, it sucked. In most cases the green leaves of trees could hide people well. But Alice seemed to forget about her pure white cloak. That left her extremely visible since he immediately spotted the white part of the tree, and by extension, her. It looked like she had no intention of coming down, that meant he'd have to play fireman and chop the tree down, or...

"If I can't find Alice, how will I ever confess my love for her?" Rex laughed silently to himself at the corniness of the line. "There's no way that'll work."

CRACK

CRASH

Rex looked up at the tree only to see Alice's form rapidly approaching him. He could either let her hit the ground, or he could keep playing this new game he just made. He called it "See how embarrassed he could make Alice." Catching her in the bridal carry, he stared into her eyes. They were closed, as if she thought he wouldn't catch her. When she finally opened them Rex was sure his face was fully in her vision.

"Sup." She immediately tried to escape his arms. He let her go, but since he was in a crouched position she fell face first into the grass. Instead of getting up and running she simply sat there. Rex looked on at her, simply dumbfounded. He had expected to have to chase her again. "Ya done?" She nodded and stood up. Rex assumed she was just gonna ignore the entire situation.

"Do you know where the relics are Rex?"

"No, but it shouldn't be too hard to find them."

"Hmmph." Alice turned away from him with her arms crossed, she was angry at him.

"What, you know you liked it." With that she blushed and flipped up her hood. Rex couldn't help but think this scene was rather cliche, but that had nothing on how cliche this was. He walked forward and placed a hand on her head. She looked up at him with a questioning gaze. "Your so cute that you get a head pat." Then he walked away, hoping that she would follow and that they were going the right way.

The walk was rather short, taking only five-ish minutes. Rex spotted a small building looking thing in the distance. Originally he was going to go there to get a vantage point, but he realized that this was where he needed to be. Walking up he saw the little pedestals with...chess pieces?

"Really Ozpin, Chess pieces? Why not something like weapons or guns? Maybe a type of plant." Alice walked up next to him and looked at the various pieces.

"I want that one." She pointed towards a group of white kings. Rex walked over and inspected the carved wood. Were they trapped, maybe they were actually Grenades. Cautiously picking one up, he realized that they were really just wood. He tossed the one in his hand to Alice(who nearly dropped it) before grabbing another for himself. Looking over to Alice he was about to ask if she was ready. Suddenly the bush to his right started to shake. Quickly spinning around he pulled out his rifle from under his cloak.

"40 yards away from your doom Grimm, I dare you to come out of that bush." Instead of hearing growling he heard English.

"-told you that puddle was to wide to jump."

"This is still your fault, my jeans are dirty!"

"Explain how this is my fault." Kane was talking to someone else, and they were whiny. Rex thought about lowering his weapon, but thought it would be more entertaining to point it at the bitch that came through the bushes.

"Well if you weren't there I wouldn't of...". The whiner came through the bushes first, and was immediately faced with Rex's gun. Kane walked out second.

"Kane."

"Rex."

"Who's the whiner?"

"Don't know, it followed me home." Rex looked at the whiner again. Short purple hair, long sleeve shirt, a small medieval looking chest plate, muddy jeans, and some sneakers. The whiner just sat there sweating bullets, at least he shut up.

"What's your name whiner?"

"S-Sean!"

"Huh, whiner is good for now." Rex looked at his weapon, he had yet to name it. This whole thing gave him a great name. "I'll name this rifle president, because everyone shuts up when he's about to speak."

"Smart, what piece did you guys pick up?"

"White king."

"Got it, come here whiny."

"My name is Sean!" They collected their pieces and walked back to Rex and Alice. Once they all stood together Rex turned and faced the cliff.

"We need to get to there." Rex pointed and looked over his shoulder. Suddenly a rumbling was felt. It was gentle at first, but progressively picked up in intensity.

"Uh-oh."

"Kane! Why uh-oh?"

"Well you see, we might've stumbled through a Grimm nest on the way here." Kane put a hand on the back of his neck and looked down. He looked more embarrassed than scared. The same could not be said for Sean, he looked like he was about to liquify.

Rex, on the other hand, was furious.

"Really, that's a little bit more than an uh-oh! I think a 'oh shit' would have been better." Kane looked away with a sheepish grin plastered on his face. "Everyone, haul ass to the cliff!" Kane and Alice started running, but Sean stayed stuck to where he stood. He looked like he was staring into the eyes of death himself. "Sean, move it." Sean finally came back to reality and bolted towards the cliff.

The run to the ruins wasn't much for Rex, but everyone else was breathing hard. That put him on edge, since it looked like the decrepit building would fall with a stray gust of wind. Kane arrived at where the bridge over would have been. "Rex! The bridge is out!"

"It wouldn't matter, they're to fast to outrun. We have to hold them here!" Rex looked around for a defendable position. Something that would give cover and a view.

He found the perfect spot.

There was fallen pillars piled on each other, creating a platform with cover and a place for his bipod. The only problem was that it was only big enough for two. He kicked a pillar into place in front of it so that the rest of his team could have a place to shoot from. Rex climbed to the top of the platform and pulled out president. He gazed back at three people with jaws touching the floor. "Stop staring and move!"

"Yes sir!" Kane gave a mock salute and climbed up next to him. He pulled out his weapon, finally giving Rex a clear look at it. He had a M240 Bravo. An Lmg that packs a punch. He set up his bipod next to Rex. Alice and Sean took cover beneath them. Alice carried dual Uzi's while Sean has a SPAS-12. They all waited for the Grimm.

The first Beowolf to punch through the trees was cut down by Kane. Then the next, and the next, and the next. Eventually the Grimm realized there strategy of throwing one Grimm out at a time was flawed, so they turned their murderous drops of water into a murderous tidal wave. Hundreds came out of the tree line, overwhelming Kane's gun. Alice started to shoot into the horde as well. They eventually stopped gaining ground when they got into Sean's shotgun range. "Kane! Use your weapon!"

"I'm waiting for hard targets, you guys can handle the trash." Almost as if some god had answered his inner prayer for a big target, a ursa bursted our of the trees and sounded a deafening roar. The roar was cut short by Rex though. The round from president tore the Grimm's head clean off, splattering the scenery with a black mist. Kane gave him a sideways look. "Look back through your sights Kane, I'd hate to be overrun."

"Yeah." Kane turned his head back to the action just in time to witness a Deathstalker appear. The monsterous beast rushed them, crushing Beowolfs standing inbetween it and its pray, them.

"Jesus, did you guys also bitch slap Ironwood? If you did please say you got it on tape, that would be funny." Rex shot at the monster's stinger. His bullet struck a weak spot in the hard bone armor, taking the appendage off. Next he aimed for the head plates. Two shots destroyed the bone, then two more liquidized the head. The beast came to a sliding halt 30 yards ahead of them.

"That was too close!"

"Did you really worry? I'm one hell of a shot." Kane laughed and shook his head. There was a girlish screech, and they both had the same idea. "Alice!"

"Alice!"

"Not me, Sean!" Rex looked down at where he used to be, only to find a lone shotgun. Sean has been pulled out of cover by a few Beowolfs while everyone was focused on the oversized bug.

"God dammit Whiner!" Rex dropped President and jumped over Alice's head. Pulling out his revolvers mid jump he emptied both into the Grimm around Sean. Once he hit the ground ahead of Mr. Bitch, he holstered the guns and took out his swords. Rex swung at everything in front of him, holding back the wave of teeth. "Someone drag him back to cover!" Rex heard Sean protest about something regarding his pain, but he tuned it out. He was too focused on killing everything.

"Rex, get out of the way of my weapon!" Rex glances back at Kane. Alice had dragged Sean back to cover and was now shooting at the monsters. Kane had his weapon trained on Rex, waiting for him to move out of his killzone. Rex took the hint and dove towards cover. He landed outside of it, just out of Kane's sight. The thunderous gunfire started up. Rex even contributed to it by using his revolvers. Ending anything that got close. They had them with numbers though, and eventually closed the distance. The bodies landed on Rex, covering him. After a few minutes the Grimm thinned out, then stopped. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Kane?"

"Yeah Alice?"

"Where's Rex?"

"Oh...shit." Kane jumped down to the pile of decomposing Grimm and began to move the bodies. After about thirty seconds a hand shot through a gap in the dead monsters. After moving one more body Rex surged out breathing heavily.

"Oh my God it was hard to breath in there!" Kane sat down in the black stained grass and laughed, then Rex laughed, and Alice finally started laughing as well. It was a moment of pure joy.

It was short lived.

"Excuse me, I'm wounded here!" Sean silenced them. Rex lifted himself out of his prison and looked over the cover at Sean.

"Kane, check his wounds." Rex only saw a slice running down the inside of his right leg. It was deeper than a flesh wound, but not deep enough to cause any real damage.

"Just the cut on his leg."

"I can't walk!"

"You aren't hurt."

"Yes I am!"

"Kane, maybe he has internal damage. They did rip him out of cover. I'll carry him." Rex picked him up in a fireman carry. Rex walked over and picked up President. After stowing his weapon he started walking to the cliff. "Let's move."

The walk to the cliff was short, but Seans constant complaining annoyed Rex every step of the way. Rex looked up at sheer wall he had to scale.

"Come on Rex! It's just like a climbing wall." Kane walked by and started to climb. Then Alice walked by him as well.

"Well, are we going?"

"Shut It whiny." Rex planted his hand into the stone wall. The force embedded his hand into the cliff. Then he drove his other hand in as well. He pulled himself up, securing himself with his feet. He repeated this action all the way up the cliff, while Sean complained about various things. At the top Rex decided that he had had enough. Throwing Sean off his shoulder he started to walk away past Kane and Alice towards the teachers waiting for them.

"Get up and walk."

"I can't asshole."

"Then you can die here." Sean looked at Alice and Kane, only for them to walk away. Rex heard him get up and catch up. "Is he really on my team, whyyyyyyyy?"

X

_"I wonder what our team name will be?"_

_"Probably something stupid."_

"Shut up." Rex looked up at the stage and saw Blake. He gave her a joking salute, which she ignored. Rex wondered when they would get called up.

As if on queue, Ozpin asked, "Those who collected the white king please step up." Rex made his way to the stage alongside Kane. Followed closely by Alice and Sean. They stood in a line and faced Ozpin, awaiting his words. "Rex Thomas, Kane Volt, Alice Bel, Sean Nyt. You collected the white king, from this day you will work together as team RKAS(Ruckus)...led by Rex Thomas!" Wait, he would lead? Oh boy.

"Good job man!"

"Thanks for getting me out of the tree, partner." Alice had a slight blush, Rex couldn't stop himself from patting her head. The moment was once again ruined by Sean.

"I should have led."

"Shut up whiny."

X

The room they were staying in wasn't that grand, but it was nicer than the barracks he had to stay in while he was in the military. Alice rushed through the door and chose a bed. She took one of the beds next to the right wall, Rex took the other. Kane and Sean got the other ones. Rex changed(much to the embarrassment of Alice, which he planned) and started to clean his weapons. "Dude, you only emptied a magazine, do you really need to clean it?"

"Actually Kane, this gun takes clips. And those five shots could dirty the barrel. I also don't know what happened to it when I dropped it. I just want to keep it working."

"Come on leader, tell me your not this boring."

"Oh it gets worse, I'm gonna clean my revolvers and swords after I'm done here." Kane put his hand over his heart and faked a heart attack. He fell on his bed in a dramatic matter. Alice had come out of the bathroom in her sleep ware. Rex didn't see her leave to go to the bathroom, but before he could ask any questions she cut him off.

"Do your weapons have names?" Rex put away president and pulled out his revolvers

"Well as you know my rifle is called President, but I've yet to name my revolvers and swords. Why, did you have an idea?"

"Let me think." Alice put a hand on her chin and sat down on her bed. Rex looked at his weapons and turned them over in his hands.

What was a good name?

It hit him like a hammer. "How about I name the revolvers hammers and my swords nails?" Alice looked at him, her eyes closed and a hand on her chin.

"Maybe."

"What, did you want me to name them after you?" Rex grinned as she blushed and dove under the covers, it was too easy. Kane looked on with a shocked face while Sean just glared at him with a jealous face. "Heh, night guys. Goodnight Alice." His tone softened and he spoke smoothly. She threw her scroll at him from under the covers, something he did not expect. She probably didn't expect him to catch it though. "Well if you wanted my number you could have just asked." That made her jump out of her bed and snatch it back, before retreating into her cave of solitude. "Well, goodnight everyone."

"Night."

"Night leader."

"N-night partner." With that Rex laid down and tried to sleep, wishing that he wouldn't have a "nightmare" again. If only it were that simple.

X

A group of soldiers sat in the back of an APC, traveling to some battlefield. Two lean towards each other and start to speak. "Hey, you know that Demon guy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was wondering how he got such a badass call sign."

"You want to get a name like his, Well first you go..". He was cut off by another soldier leaning forward next to the guy who asked the question.

"You get it by following orders." The two soldiers looked at the new member of the conversation with surprised expressions.

"Do you know him or something?"

"I was there when he got his name. I saw what he did." There was a pause.

"Well, any day guy."

"We were walking through a bombed out town. Command ordered us to kill anything that moved, including civilians. I could tell most of the men weren't going to. But the soldier in the front walked ahead, looking at the buildings and scanning for life to snuff out. We came up to a house, and he must've seen something in the window because he kicked down the door. He ordered us to stand guard while he checked the house. We stood there for awhile before there was gunshots and cries. After four shots the cries stopped, but were replaced with one. A baby was bailing its eyes out. We all stood there tense, waiting for something to happen. There was a final gunshot and then silence. When the man walked out he was covered in blood. He walked right up to the captain and said, 'five EKIA Sir.' The captain congratulated him and we walked on, he did the same thing to six different families that day."

"Really? That's cold."

"What a monster."

"They were enemies, that should be reason enough for them to die." The three looked towards the back of the vehicle, towards the new addition of their discussion.

"What, do you sympathize with that inhuman monster?" The man, who had been sharpening a knife, leaned forward. His face plate came up, revealing the demon in question. The three soldiers backed off, suddenly very worried about their life decisions.

"No, I just think that talking bad about your allies isn't very friendly. From now on all of you shut up, wouldn't want any negligent discharges from weapons in your direction, would we?"

X

Rex woke up in his bed, looking around the room. He had another nightmare.

"Man, I'm not sleeping anymore."

**That was a fun chapter to write, I hope you liked reading it. Next chapter team RKAS meets RWBY and JNPR. Blake gets dissed(probably). And Ozpin gets smarter. Criticism and reviews are appreciated. Next chapter soon, don't die in the meantime!**


	5. It’s electric

Rex walked into a small room, sipping a cup of hot apple cider(because coffee is for nerds). The room was decorated with video game posters and articles of clothing everywhere. There was bed in the middle of the room, and on that bed was a teenager. "Sup author, where have you been?" The now named author looked up from a computer he was writing on and stared at Rex blankly for a few seconds.

"What?"

"Where have you been." Rex took another sip of his cider.

"Oh. Well a advanced spacefaring empire came to my house. They made me emperor and I conquered a few galaxies before the dropped me back here."

"Huh, that right?"

"Yep."

"Uhuh, and the truth."

"Oh, I got swamped with finals." Rex nooded his head and walked out of the room.

"Don't do it again! I want to have a story!"

"Ok Rex."

(Actual story time.)

Rex sat in his bed, wide awake. Ever since he had the dream(at midnight) he hadn't gotten got a wink of sleep. He was tired, not from lack of sleep, just the lack of things to do at night that won't wake his team. Rolling over he spotted the clock. "6:20, I've been sitting here for six hours?" Rex kicked his legs over the side of the bed and looked at his sleeping team. He thought about blowing a whistle in one of their faces as they woke up.

_"Don't, that's Ruby's thing." _Wasn't Ruby that girl in charge of Team RWBY?

_"Yes, she is also the main character of the show RWBY."_

"A 16 year old kid has a show?"

_"Don't worry about it." _Kane rose from his bed, much to his own obvious distaste. He looked around the room until his eyes fell on Rex.

"You look like a zombie, you know that?"

"Sure, what time is it Rex?" Rex made a show of looking down at his watch-less wrist.

"6:23."

"Reeeee." Kane dove back into his covers, fearing for his life.

"Come on, wake yo ass up." Rex tossed a book at him, a rather heavy book.

"OWW, you fuck!" The math book struck him on his stomach, prompting him to rush out of his covers. The ensuing slap fight served as an alarm clock for another member of RKAS. Alice rose from her bed rather gracefully. She danced around our slap fight, weaving in and out of the pitiful display. She stopped in the middle us and delivered a strong flick to each of our foreheads.

"Stop, you woke me." Alice was clearly displeased. Kane was practically shaking in his boot. Rex, on the other hand, was on the verge of having a laughing fit.

"Ohh, did I interrupt your beauty sleep?" With that Rex lost it. Closing his eyes he erupted in thunderous laughter. He could tell he wasn't doing anything to improve her current mood, but she was definitely improving his morning.

He suddenly felt presure build up on his gut. Then he sensed the absence of gravity for a brief second. Ending with him impacting something. Opening his eyes he found himself sitting against the door. "What just happened?"

"Hey man, don't mess with Alice's sleep." Kane grinned at Rex. Alice walked in front of him and crossed her arms.

"Your God damned right." She held out a hand to help him up. He took it and smiled.

"Noted. Now, whose taking the first shower?" Rex looked at Kane and Alice, putting his arms around their shoulders.

"Me!" Sean rushed into the bathroom, when did he wake up?

"When did he wake up?" Kane looked confused, as did Alice.

"Don't know, maybe when you punched me across the room." Alice rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Whaaaat, that wasn't me. It was...uh...Kane!"

"Sure." Rex leaned up against the door. "Well, I'm ready to go when you guys are."

Rex spent the rest of the morning watching his team get ready. Kane and Alice alternated roles between being each other's mom(which confused Rex, since he could never tell who was what)and Sean doing Sean things, I.E complain. "When are we leaving? I want breakfast!" Sean whinnied

"As soon as it's time. Speaking of, Rex, What time is it?" Alice stared at him. Rex looked down at his wrist, which now had a watch.

"Well classes start at nine. Our first class is with Dr. O in five minutes...four minutes." Two blurs rush past him, followed by an unenthusiastic Sean mumbling something about not getting breakfast. Rex shook his head and smiled. Willing his current pajamas to turn into the uniform, he jogged after his team.

TIMESKIP(brought to you by me freaking out about not being able to use that line thing people do instead. If anyone knows how to do that, please inform me.)

It was the last class of the day, that should've excited him. Rex instead found himself so bored he debated seeing if suicide was something that he could still do. He had even gotten the Voices approval. It seemed that even they weren't immune to a certain teacher. That teacher was, of course, Prof. Port. He lost track of his current story quite awhile ago, instead finding other things to focus on. At first it was looking at Kane's drawings of weapons, but it eventually evolved into counting the number of tiles on the ceiling. Perhaps devolve would be a better word for it. Rex eventually found something more entertaining to watch. A fuming girl in the front row.

The girl was dressed entirely in white. She was sitting next to Blake and a girl he recognized as Ruby. It seemed like she got more angry every time Ruby moved an inch. He was sitting in a classroom with a human bomb, and the EOD team was a annoying 16 year old.

"Does anyone think they demonstrate these traits?" Port asked a question. Rex looked at the cage on stage and hoped he had asked someone to fight something. The girl in white was about to raise her hand, but he beat her to the punch.

"Sir." Rex raises his hand

"Well, let's see then..." Rex didn't hear him, he was too busy wondering what had in the cage. After a short trip to go "change" his clothes, he stood before the cage. The Professor said something, but Rex was still effectively tuning him out. He instead focused on the eyes of the caged monster. He threw one of his swords onto his back and waited.

Port chopped the lock off of the door, and it was off to the races. The Grimm, now revealed to be a Boartusk, charged towards him. Rex quickly jumped left, avoiding the attack. He just now realized that, while he was a proficient killer of men, he hadn't really ever had a tussle with Grimm other then Beowolfs. Now was not the time to regret his life choices however, he could do that later. He turned to face the Grimm just in time to see it charge him. He didn't have enough time to doge this attack, so he stopped it. Rex grabbed the demon by its tusks, completely halting its charge. He spun left, throwing the unfortunate monster into the opposite wall. Rex pulled his sword off of his back and stood straight. His sword lowered so that the tip almost touched the ground. The boartusk took it as a challenge.

The monster suddenly became Sonic. Not in the sense that it became a blue talking headgehog though. It became Sonic because it started to spin. It rocketed towards him, causing him to step left. The monster left itself open with this attack, giving him a wide target. He stabbed into the side of the creature, knocking it down. Rex then finished it by a last lunge, driving the blade through it's side.

Rex watched as it turned to dust. He lifted his blade so it was pointed up and pressed a button on the hilt, shortening the sword. He placed it under his cloak and willed it to disappear. "Out of sight, out of mind."

_"Pft, were magic. On the level we possess it's more like out of sight, out of existence." _Rex smiled at the voice as he made his way back to his seat. He just had to talk to someone first.

"Sorry for stealing your thunder White, sup Blake." Blake looked down at her notebook with a neutral expression on her face. White had a very un-neutral expression though. Rex believed it was called 'RAGE', but he wasn't sure.

"Excuse me, my name is Weiss!" Oh yeah, it was rage.

"Oh, well now I know, sup Blake." Blake looked up with a slightly less neutral expression. She now looked half dead and half like she wanted him to piss off. With a joke salute he walked back to his seat. As soon as he sat down Weiss jumped out of her seat and stormed out, followed by Ruby. Port dismissed the class for the day.

_"Well, That was interesting."_

_"Yeah, it was almost like it had to happen to forward the story."_

_"We just fixed the wall."_

_"You know that mentioning the wall breaks it further." _Rex then heard the sound of a landslide and panicked yells.

"This is normal to me. This. Is. Normal. To. Me. Why is it normal? Rex shook his head and focused on his team's conversation.

"Let's get some food, I'm starved."

"Nah, we should go back to our dorm and chill."

"We should probably go study."

"Hey Rex, what do you want to do?"

"Uhh...I vote being lazy with Kane. Port drained my life." Alice and Sean looked at Rex with a hint of betrayal in their eyes, but he didn't mind. This was the first time in months that he was actually tired. Kane lifted his hands in victory and pointed at Alice. She slapped his hands away and walked away towards our dorm. This would be an eventful year.

TIMUS SKIPUS

Team RKAS was sitting next to RWBY and JNPR in combat class, waiting for something to happen. Rex was drawing in a notebook, well, trying to. War wasn't exactly a good place to practice your art skills, so he was learning to draw now since he knew all of the subject matter. Having the conscience's of thousands of great minds in your head is definitely a great boon. But, it came with its fair share of drawbacks. _"Your line isn't straight."_

_"The drawing isn't correct."_

_"Is that a human or a dog?"_

_"You suck."_

"Everyone's a critic." Rex took his eyes away from the drawing and onto Ms. Goodwitch. She was wrapping up the the lesson part of the class and was moving onto the actual combat portion.

"Alright class, the first two students up will be...Mr. Thomas and Ms. Xiao Long. Please step up." Finally, some action. Rex looked over at Yang and smiled. She returned the gesture and cracked her knuckles in a threatening way.

"Cute. She thinks she is scary_."_Rex walked to the locker room so he could "change." It truly was a great thing, being what he was. He could change his clothes with a literal snap of his fingers. If Rex's memory served him, Yang hit pretty hard. Looking over himself, he realized he might have to beef his armor up. He wasn't worried about getting hurt, he just wanted it to be believable when he got hit by her freight train of a fist and got up seemingly unfazed. This would be an easy fight, but it would put him on a pedestal. People wouldn't dare fuck with him after he won this.

Rex arrived in the arena and waited for Yang. He pulled out his swords and looked them over. They were in pristine condition, probably because he essentially created and destroyed them every time he put them away or took them out. He looked over at his team, and they put their thumbs up. Team Rwby, or rather just Ruby, also put her thumbs up. Blake looked at him with fear. She was scared of what would happen to her friend. Weiss was still angry at him getting her name wrong, so she looked at him with disapproval. Team JNPR was currently holding bets as to who would win. Jaune and Nora bet that he would win, pyhrra and Ren bet that Yang would win. Apparently there was pancakes for a week riding on this bet, at least that was what Nora would get. He wasn't sure if that was set in stone or not.

Yang walked in and stood across from Rex with a cocky grin on her face. He noticed something was missing. "Where's your weapon?" She smiled and activated her gauntlets.

"Right here." Rex looked at his own weapons, and then at Sean.

"Hey Sean catch!" Rex tossed his swords hilt first to his teammate. He caught them, but immediately toppled over from their weight. Yang gave him a questioning look. "Well I can't fight an unarmed opponent with swords."

"But I'm not unarmed."

"I don't count what amounts to brass knuckles as weapons." Yang seemed to be uncomfortable at his apparent lack of defense, and so she looked at Glynda for conformation. It seemed that Glynda wasn't thrilled with the idea of a weapon-less fighter either.

"Mr. Thomas you are required to have a weapon." Rex looked at her sideways and pulled out a single revolver from behind him. He waved it at her, then spun it around his finger before placing it back under his cloak. "Very well, fighters are you ready?" They both raised a thumb without looking away from each other. "Go!"

Yang used her gauntlets shotgun feature to quickly charge Rex. She put her fist out to strike Rex. Rex saw this however, and grabbed her arm. He quickly spun and threw her at the opposite wall. She hit it with a resounding thud, causing KAS and JN to cheer. RWB and PR tensed up and frowned. Rex raised his hands in a victorious manner. Yang wasn't done however, as she punched him while he looked away. Rex flew back a few feet before coming to a stop. Team RWB cheered while Pyrrha and Ren looked at Nora and Janue with triumph in there eyes. Rex stood back up and rushed her. They started throwing punches. None connected in any big way, they were all blocked by each other. Rex finally had enough of he blocks and decided to end the fight. He shoulder charged her into the wall. Her aura went from almost full to half, causing gasps to erupt from the class. Even Glynda looked on with genuine interest. Having pinned her against the wall and knocked the breath out of her, he started his onslaught. Punch after punch connected, and Yang could only block a fraction of them. His punches were relatively weak, but still emptied her Aura rather quickly. With one last strike he pushed her into the red, ending the fight.

Rex turned to the crowd. "Who's next?" He turned back to Yang, who was now sitting on the floor. He offered a hand to her, which she took.

"You hit hard Rex!"

"Ah well...so do you." Rex put his hand on her shoulder. "Now you know you don't have to hold back next time we fight. We will fight again right?" Yang looked him in the eyes and smirked.

"You know it!" Rex looked over at his team, Yang's team, and team JNPR. Jaune and Nora were doing a little dance to celebrate. Pyhrra and Ren sat there and looked on in awe. His team was celebrating. Ruby and Weiss has aprehensive looks. They were probably hoping they never crossed him. Blake looked relieved. She was probably worried Rex would hurt Yang. She looked at Rex with that neutral face she always wore, but he could see a glint if gratitude in her eyes. Every other student either looked terrified, awestruck, or a mix of the two. Mission accomplished.

Pyhrra broke out of her daze and raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Nikos?"

"I would like to fight Rex." Glynda looked at her skeptically.

"He just fought Ms. X..."

"I'll do it." Glynda turned to Rex

"Mr. Thomas, are you sure? You'll be at a disadvantage since your Aura is already damaged."

"That's fine, it just means I'll have an excuse if I lose." Rex said in a joking manner. Glynda seemed satisfied with his answer, so she sent Pyhrra off to change into her gear. "Sean, toss me my swords." Sean looked down sheepishly.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"They're too heavy." Kane looked at Sean with a disappointed face.

"Your too lazy to help out your leader?" Sean looked at him with anger on his face.

"Oh yeah, you do it!" Kane complied, mumbling something about laziness. As soon as he picked one sword off the ground he could barely hold it. He dropped it and it made a loud clang, Ruby visibly cringed.

"Jesus what are these made of?" Rex just shrugged.

"I could tell you, but I'd have to kill you." Kane and Sean both gripped the sword and tossed it to him hilt first. He caught it with his left hand and put it on his shoulder. They repeated the same process with the other sword as well. Rex waited for pyhrra to enter the arena.

Pyhrra entered with ACTUAL WEAPONS, so Rex could finally use his swords. She had a spear and shield, she also looked like an Ancient Greek Spartan. It was oddly thematic. She stood across from him, her shield raised and ready to defend. Rex brought his left sword down and pointed the tip at her. He moved his feet so he could charge at her the moment the fight started. Glynda asked if they were ready, they each answered with a single nod. "Go!"

Rex's charge was faster than a blink. He aimed for the very center of the shield and struck it with precision. The blow caused Pyhrra to slide across the ground and nearly lose balance. He countinued to attack giving her no rest. She had obviously not expected the attacks to carry so much force. The weight from his swords and his own strength clashed against pyhrra's shield. Each blow did nothing to her Aura, but it was quickly draining her strength. She struck out at him with her spear from behind the shield, catching Rex in the side. He jumped back, creating about five yards of space between them. "Hey, voices!"

_"Yes you fucking FOOL!"_

"You know those nearly invisible tendrils we used to kill those people we met Blake?"

_"Yes."_

"Could we turn those into ranged attacks?"

_"What's your idea?"_

"Well, I slash the air with my swords, and we use the tendrils as 'presure waves.' No one will be the wiser."

_"We can do it, but with the speed we can do it without breaking the sound barrier they'll be visible."_

"That fine, it would raise some questions if pyhrra just started to take damage from some invisible attacks. As long as they aren't completely vissable it will work." Rex raised one of his swords above his head and swung down. Pyhrra had been expecting a charge, not an invisible attack. So imagine her shock when her shoulder suddenly started hurting. The strike caught her shoulder, lowering her Aura nearly into the yellow. He continued to slash his swords at the air infront of Pyhrra, sending out more nearly invisible attacks. Pyrrha blocked about a half by lucky placement of her shield, and tanked the rest. He had her down by about half. Taking this moment of weariness Rex prepared to strike again. Pyhrra, expecting another ranged attack, huddled behind her shield. Rex instead rushed forward and struck the shield, throwing her on her back and knocking her shield away. She slid across the arena before flipping onto her back and switching her spear into a...gun. Rex sheathed his swords and pulled out a single revolver. She opened fire, each bullet hitting its intended target on his body. Rex didn't feel it, he was too busy trying to get close to her. Pyhrra ammo ran dry just as he reached her. Rex stuck his revolver straight into her gut and let one fly. The impact of the bullet sent her Aura into red, and the subsequent impact into the wall shattered it. The sound of broken glass was heard, as well as the sound of victory.

It was short lived though. "The match is over, Ms. Nikos won." That earned some confused looks from the students in the class. Even Jaune, who was no doubt thrilled that Pyhrra won, looked confused about the sudden victory. Rex looked down at pyhrra, even she had the same look of confusion. Rex held out a hand to pyhrra, which she took. After helping her up he brushed her shoulder off in a joking manner. He turned around and looked at Glynda.

"She won?" Rex pointed a thumb over his shoulder at pyhrra.

"Yes."

"How?"

"As you were charging, her bullets sent your Aura into the red." Glynda stated with her arms crossed.

"Let me get this straight. I smashed her Aura like a thin piece of glass, but she won because she damaged me a little?"

"Precisely. You are both dismissed." Rex turned back to pyhrra.

"This game has dumb rules." She smiles and held out a hand for a handshake, which he took. They walked off to the locker rooms, talking about random things the whole way.

SKIP TIME

All three teams sat at a lunch table eating and bantering. Rex was currently the talk of the table. Ruby was asking him questions. "Hey Rex, did you know Blake before you came here?" Rex looked up from his food at Ruby.

"Yep, I met her over the summer," Rex leaned over the table. "Did you know that when we first met she was speech-less?" Blake(who was sitting next to him, much to her distaste) lowered her head, most likely in anger. Yang, on the other hand, took it as embarrassment. She lightly elbowed her partners shoulder and asked, "Oh, is that true?"

Rex threw his arm over her shoulder and said, "Come on, you know you liked...". He stopped halfway and quickly removed his arm. He scanned over the cafeteria quickly, much to the confusion of his table mates. Even Blake looked up at him with confusion.

"What's wrong Rex." Alice seemed genuinely concerned. He was about to respond when the doors to the cafeteria opened. A team walked in, all bearing bright white cloaks, almost if they were just made before they entered the room. They walked towards the food line and picked up trays. Was it just him or was the room brighter? The faces of the people at his table seemed to brighten as the mystery team got closer. There smiles widening, there previous worry about Rex replaced with glee. They walked over to the opposite side of the table and asked to sit. Alice looked at the new team with...pride? No that can't be it. Rex started to frantically look at the other people at the table. There was no pride from them, but lots of happiness.

"No no no, this isn't right. Voices, who are they?" Rex heard nothing. It was like they weren't there. Like they had never been there. He had to leave.

"I gotta go do something." Rex jumped out of his seat, earning half curious glances from most of his table mates. Alice was the only one who seemed interested in his sudden departure. She was about to ask before the person Rex thought was the leader brought her attention back to him. Every step away from them seemed to bring the day back to his what it was before. Rex got to the cafeteria doors and looked back. He stared at the mystery team, hoping to catch a glance of their faces. They wouldn't turn towards him though, almost if they knew what they were doing. Everyone but Alice had a dreamy expression, like they were enjoying the best smell on Remnant. Alice still had a look of pride, but it too was being replaced with a look of bliss. Rex sighed and turned towards the door, he needed answers. Walking into the courtyard he sharply inhaled.

"Voices! I know your in there!"

_"What do you want you fucking fool!"_

"Where were you guys?"

_"What do you mean?"_

"I called for you in the cafeteria and you didn't come!"

_"What? We're still in...when did we get outside?"_

_"Wait what?"_

_"Oh shit."_

"Why oh shit?"

_"You need to tell us exactly what happened!"_

"This team dressed in white cloaks walked in, and then everything seemed off. Everyone at the table acted like they were high."

_"Oh no."_

_"Brothers, she's back."_

_"Does she know of us?"_

"Who's _she_?"

_"No, she has to be oblivious. She isn't better than us."_

_"Let's hope."_

"What's going on?"

_"Lets go to Ozpin, he should know something."_

"Uh, ok." Rex set off towards the tower Ozpin was usually in.

**Oh shit, a threat. I wonder what's gonna happen next. Join me later for a new episode of slightly edgy character NO. 15763 and friends to find out. The next chapter will come out within a sensible amount of time(lies), so don't die until then! Criticism is appreciated, have a nice 8:35AM**


	6. Update

Alright, listen. Firstly I apologize for the extremely long delay. I was procrastinating and it was wrong to ignore the story. Secondly, after some thought, I am once again rebooting the story. This will hopefully be the last time. I will make it a better story though, that much I guarantee. I'm going to name the new one Shadow Soldier. I once again apologize for the inconvenience. I would like to take the time to thank the few people who liked this story for sticking around, if your still here. You guys pushed me to write, and remembering that you guys are waiting is pushing me to now make better content. I hope you'll stick around awhile longer


End file.
